


Body Heat

by XxIceColdRainxX



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 'Body Heat' - Selena Gomez, Alpha Derek, Anal Sex, Ball Sucking, Body Worship, Bottom Stiles, Breeding, Cheating, Clueless Scott, Deprived Stiles, Fingering, Hawaii, Hormones, Infidelity, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Married Couple, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Resort, Rimming, Seduction, Songfic, Swallowing, Top Derek, Vacation, sweaty sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxIceColdRainxX/pseuds/XxIceColdRainxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott McCall and Stiles McCall are a happily married couple in need of a vacation. Well, mostly happy. Stiles is more than angry with Scott most of the time due to not having enough sex. That's okay though, Stiles could last on masturbation. That is until a certain tall, tan and muscled man appears and shows interest in Stiles. Stiles is not one to cheat, but he's so desperate. Damn his hormones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make a story off of this song for a while now, but I never had the chance to do so due to many things always coming up. It's Summer now though, so I luckily got to work on this finally and I think it came out okay so far. Hope you enjoy this fic.

"We're _finally_ here! Thank God!"  
"Calm down, Stiles."

"Hey, don't tell me what to do, Scotty," Stiles smirked, leaning close to his husband and placing a kiss on the teen's cheek. "It was a long plane ride."

"I know, I know." Scott sighed, having heard Stiles complaining the whole way here. Both of the boys were at the peak of 19, having married a year earlier and loving every minute of it since. Stiles was the one to suggest the vacation, as he and Scott have slowly stopped doing certain things. One of the main ones was sex.

Whenever Stiles had attempted to seduce Scott, he always made an excuse of saying that he was too tired, he wasn't feeling it that night, or that it was too cold or hot to do so. Stiles, every time, was unsatisfied and angry with his husband. It only lasted for that night, but still.

"Perhaps we could do some _naughty_ things in some spectacular places," Stiles whispered into his husband's ear, giving a smirk at the sudden look on Scott's face. The other teen was embarrassed to even be speaking about such things in public.

"Stiles..."  
"I mean it, wouldn't it be so cool?"

"Yeah, I guess. But I was hoping to do some sight seeing instead, maybe even experience some things they have around the island. Isn't that fun?" Scott turned, looking at Stiles with a grin. The other teen sighed, shrugging his shoulders in response.

"Well--"  
"Come on, Stiles. Please?"

" _Fine_ , okay. I guess it's so much better than staying in the hotel all day and having non-step sex until we both pass out from exhaustion." Stiles puffed his cheeks out a little, pouting. Scott said nothing in response, a simple 'yeah' as he began walking ahead. The teen shook his head, angry with his husband yet again.

* * *

"Welcome to the Aulani resort."  
"Thanks. I have a reservation here."  
"Name?"  
"McCall."  
"The one room, correct?"

"Yes." Scott smiled at the polite woman across from him. She was typing some things into the computer that was in front of her. Stiles waited impatiently in the lobby, a little farther away from the front desk. There were crowds of people walking in and out of the hotel constantly, it irked Stiles a little. Especially when they were loud and obnoxious. The teen shook his head, looking elsewhere besides towards Scott, who was taking his sweet time with the employee.

"Let's go, Scotty." Stiles spoke to himself, beginning to tap his foot now. Impatience ate Stiles out, like how Scott was supposed to later on tonight. While the teen told mental jokes to himself, he looked up to notice someone enter into the hotel. The man was tall, tan and handsome as hell. Everything that Stiles thought of Scott, minus the tall part. He stood, looking around the area, and he had a dark beard, and eyes that looked very threatening. The man seemed to have noticed Stiles' staring and looked over toward him with a small glare. " _Oh._ "

The tall, tanned man gave a grin and a sudden wink once Stiles made eye contact with him. This made the teen blush in response, not sure of what to do after that. He continued watching the man as he stood there. Mr. Tall, tan and handsome suddenly started making his way over to Stiles, and the teen immediately grew nervous.

"Oh, _shit._ What do I do?" Stiles whispered to himself, suddenly sitting up straight and appearing presentable. "Wait, what the hell am I doing? I'm married, and..."

"Stiles!" Scott waved over toward Stiles, gaining the other teen's attention. A smile was plastered on his face as he waved the keys up in the air. "Let's go."

"Saved." Stiles quickly said to himself as he stood up. He noticed the tall, tan and handsome man stop suddenly. Stiles made a quick glance up at the man, noticing the confused look on his face. "Bye!" Was all Stiles could say, but even that sounded choked out. The teen left the handsome guy behind and followed after his husband. He couldn't help but look back.

"What's wrong, Stiles?" Scott asked his husband as he entered into the elevator. Stiles, while looking back, had noticed the handsome guy still standing there, watching him leave. The teen blushed, then overheard his husband's voice again. "Stiles?"

"Oh, what?"  
"I said, what's wrong? You keep looking back."

"Um, nothing's wrong, Scotty. I just thought I seen someone I knew." Stiles' lame excuse wasn't bought by Scott. The teen chuckled lightly.

"Who do you know in Hawaii?"  
"Lots of people! How dare you question me."  
"I know you're lying to me, Stiles."

"I have internet friends, just like everyone else, _God._ " Stiles smiled at his husband as he stood beside him. The teen held his hand out for Scott to take, which he did. The two watched as the doors closed and they were taken to the higher floors of the hotel.

* * *

"So what are we doing first?"  
"Probably head downstairs, see what's around this hotel."

" _Oh._ " Stiles bitterly said. He was hoping that Scott would finally give in and say 'sex' or something similar. The teen sighed heavily, loud enough to make Scott notice.

"Stiles...Are you really suggesting we have sex, right here, right now?"  
"No shit! Come on, please?"

" _Stiles,_ " Scott shook his head, a little astonished that Stiles would want that now of all times. "We can do it when we arrive back in Beacon Hills. For now, it's time for a vacation from all of that."

"A vacation, from sex?! _What?!_ " Stiles was practically screaming now. Everything that came from Scott's mouth was not sounding like the guy he married. "I--"

"Stiles." Scott gave a stern look. "Enough, okay?"

" _Scotty!_ " Stiles yelled out, but that did nothing. Scott simply shook his head and threw himself back onto the bed. He was already searching through a brochure of activities that were able to be done. Stiles watched his husband, glaring. Then suddenly, Stiles had thought of an idea that could totally get Scott in the mood. "Scotty..."

"Hmm?" Scott answered this time, believing Stiles had come to his senses. His eyes stayed put on the brochure. Stiles licked his lips, quickly jumping into the bed along with Scott, but facing towards the teen's crotch.

"I'm sorry." Stiles attempted to sound cute, knowing it was quite a turn on for Scott. Whenever he acted submissive, Scott wanted to fuck his brains out. That's how it worked in the past, and it should work now, Stiles thought.

"It's fine, Stiles. I forgive you." Scott had said naturally. Luckily for Stiles, Scott was in only his boxers and a tank top. It was a nice way to relax for the teen, and for Stiles, he would rather be fully naked.

"Yay." Stiles said as cheerfully as he could. He wiggled out of his own shorts and shirt, leaving him in only his underwear. Scott was still unknowing and that pleased the other teen. Stiles began to climb across the bed, brushing his hands up against the other teen's legs.

"That tickles, Stiles." Scott mumbled, shifting himself as Stiles continued on doing so. The pale boy's hands moved upward, and soon running his fingers over the clothed crotch of Scott's. " _Stiles_..."

"I _really_ want it, Scotty." Stiles began to whine, sounding as submissive as possible. He knew that this would work. It hasn't failed him before. Just as Stiles had been talking, he began to wiggle out of his underwear now, becoming completely naked.

"No, Stiles. We can...Wait..." Scott's words trailed off as he felt Stiles' mouth suddenly hover over his now growing erection. "Stiles, stop..."

"I _really_ need it." Stiles continued on, giving a soft lick at the bulging fabric. He could practically taste the other teen's dick.

" _Fuck_ , Stiles." Scott shivered at his voice and the soft lick he felt on his dick. "You want it, huh?"

"Yes, so badly." Stiles whined softly, continuing his routine of licking at the clothed erection. Stiles' hands soon found their way to the band of Scott's boxers and tugged at them. " _Please?_ Please, Scotty?"

"Yeah, go ahead, baby. Get it out." Scott mumbled, his eyes now locked with Stiles'. Stiles continued pulling down the other teen's boxers, soon throwing them off to the side. "You got what you wanted, baby. Go ahead, start." Scott smirked, watching as Stiles' eyes widened slightly with delight. The teen began to lick his dry lips as he watched his husband begin to stroke himself. "Suck my balls, won't you, babe?"

"I will." Stiles said, a mix of his submissive voice and normal voice. The teen moved closer, already smelling the small scent of musk radiating from Scott's crotch. He missed that smell, and enjoyed it when he could. Stiles began to kiss at Scott's balls, feeling the pubic hair brush against his chin and face. He pulled himself back, admiring the sight of his husband's balls and the black hairs that sprouted from it. A trail lead up to the man's pubes and down to the area where Scott's ass was.

" _Babe._ " Scott groaned out, continuing to stroke himself as he laid back, eyes shut. Stiles took that as a sign of 'hurry, I wanna blow', and took quick action. The teen began to run his tongue along the man's ballsack and soon began to suck on his left ball. His tongue licked around the area he was currently coating with his saliva. The simple scent of the teen's crotch aroused Stiles so much he had to begin masturbating as well.

Gentle moans escaped Scott's mouth as he felt his husband suckle on his balls. Stiles then moved himself around, shifting to the right ball and starting to suckle it. The teen's hands shifted too, replacing Scott's hand with his own as he began to jerk off his husband. Scott gave a small groan of approval, putting both his arms behind his head and allowing Stiles to do the rest.

" _Fuck_ , Stiles...Suck my dick, _right now._ " Scott growled out. Stiles followed his husband's orders and stopped suckling the teen's balls. He moved up and now took Scott's dick head into his mouth, but giving it a soft kiss first. "Mm."

"I'm _really_ hungry too, Scotty." Stiles mumbled gently before pushing his husband's dick down his throat. To get Scott to climax quicker, the teen decided deep throating was the best option. Scott groaned at his words and sudden action.

" _Fuck_ , I'll feed you soon baby. Don't you worry."

"Mm?" Stiles made a cute little sound that sent shiver down Scott's spine. He had to watch his husband. Just as Stiles pulled the teen's cock out of his throat, Scott bothered to look up and notice the dazed look on Stiles' face. Small strings of spit connected from Stiles' lips to the head of Scott's cock. That simple sight was enough to bring Scott so close to blowing.

"Oh, fuck. Stiles, suck. Suck my dick." Scott growled out, leaning forward and quickly shoving his husband's mouth back down onto his dick. Without needing to say anything, Stiles kept his mouth open wide as he swallowed down Scott's cock. In a matter of seconds, Scott was already thrusting himself up into the other teen's throat. "So close, so close baby. Just a little more. _Fuck!_ "

"Mm!" Stiles made his cute sound once again as he struggled to swallow Scott. This is what Stiles had missed, the primal side of Scott that he only showed in bed. Stiles was quickly jerking himself as he was forced to swallow Scott's dick with each thrust he made.

"I'm going to cum, Stiles. _I'm going to cum! Ah, shit!_ " Scott stopped thrusting, holding Stiles' head down still. He shivered and curled his toes, shutting his eyes tightly as he felt the first shots of his load fire into Stiles' mouth. The other teen quickly began to swallow Scott's seed as he felt the warm liquid hit his throat. It was a few seconds later that Scott had finally stopped, left in a daze from his orgasm. Stiles, once done, pulled himself off his husband's dick and gasped out loud. Scott watched with a smile as Stiles finished himself off, blowing his own load onto the sheets and parts of Scott's legs. There was a relieved sigh and some heavy breathing from Stiles, the teen looking just as dazed as Scott was.

"Ah..." Stiles was at a loss of words. Instead, he collapsed down beside Scott. The two looked at one another, with Scott grinning and tugging Stiles close to him. The other teen gave a soft laugh, earning a kiss from his husband as well.

"Was that enough to satisfy you?"  
"Yes, it was, Scotty."

"Good." Scott stretched himself a little. "I'd better shower now. We can still head out and do some things, it's not nightfall yet." The teen sat himself up as Stiles rested his head into Scott's lap now. He did not mind that his husband's flaccid cock was now right by his face. It had no effect on him now. "I'm sure this'll last you until we head back then, right?"

" _What?!_ " Stiles suddenly sat himself up, astonished with Scott's statement. His eyes met with Scott's, who looked confused.

"I mean, you can last until we head back, right?"  
"No! What the fuck?! I need it, every night, Scotty!"

"Stiles, I am not going to have sex with you every night. What just happened is enough for me until we head back home." Scott stood from his spot, making his way towards the bathroom. Stiles watched with a glare, but also smirked a little at the sight of Scott's ass.

"But--"  
"No buts."  
"Actually--"

"Be quiet, Stiles." Scott sighed, entering into the bathroom and closing it. Stiles threw himself back into the bed. The rest of the trip was definitely going to be hard, but he could probably last.

"Probably." Stiles repeated to himself as he stared up at the ceiling.


End file.
